


It Gets Under My Skin

by WhyTheHandbasket



Series: Sin Free! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, Sin Free!, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/pseuds/WhyTheHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruminations on greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> First Person.
> 
> Continuation of the Sin Free! Series

 

 

 

 

I watch you from the stands.

I see you move, see you dive, see you swim.

And I want.

I want you.

I want you because I know, I know how you look, how you taste, how you feel.

How you fill me, how I fill you.

I want you.

I can never get enough; there is never enough for me.

I take whatever I can

And after that

I take more.

"You're so greedy." you say.

And I smirk.

And agree.

And take.

You are mine.

I don't like to share.

I don't play well with others.

I refuse to allow anyone else access.

Mine.  

I know.

I know I love.

I know I crave.

I know I desire.

That night I hold you down, plundering your body, pleasuring your soul.

I whisper for your ears only, phrases and thoughts that belong only to me, only to you.

"You're so fucking beautiful, I can't stand it."

"How can you do these things to me?"

"God, I just want to wreck you."

"Let me know if you like it."

"Come for me, baby."

"I adore you."

"Mine."

Greedy? Maybe.

Maybe just voracious, rapacious. Or are those just other words for greed?

Greedy. I like the sound of that. I'm greedy for you.

These are all things I feel when I think about you, thoughts and emotions swirling, creating a morass of feeling, a swamp of desire and greed and hunger, all tangled and humid and dank. And dark. So, so dark. Too dark.

I have to let go.

I have to loosen up.

I need to release you.

But how can I do these things, when you are mine?

When I've yet to dive to the depths of your soul?

When I've yet to find your heart of gold?

When there are so many places

I want to explore?

Want to adore.

Want more.

You are mine.

But at the same time, in the same manner, with the same words and voice and emotion, I am yours.

In every way that I am greedy, you consume me.

If I am rapacious, you are voracious.

I am dark, and you are light.

Consuming the dark.

Bringing dawn.

Together we move, we glide, we strain, we pulsate.

We feast.

Never enough.

Always insatiable.

Eternally ravenous.

Mine. Yours.

You are mine, and I am yours.

Together we are

Perfect.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, no names; you can decide.  
> Like it? Hate it? Let me know:)


End file.
